Cans that are used to store beverages such as beer, soft drinks, water etc. often includes two parts. The cylindrical outside of the cans are most often printed with a trademark. When the can is viewed from the side the print on the sidewall of the can is easy to see but when viewed from above or in a perspective view the viewer sees the lid of the can. The lid is seldom provided with a printed text or symbol to show the trademark of the beverage product as well as the sidewall does. It is complicated and cumbersome to print text and symbols on the lid due to the protruding opening mechanism and the opening that is formed when the lid is opened. This is a particular problem when it is desirable to print text or image that extends across the opening mechanism and other parts of the lid.
There is a need for a device that makes it possible to supply a beverage can lid with a high quality brand image or text, using a conventional printing method.